Danganronpa: Game Of Four (SYOC - Open)
by Partyboy426
Summary: Our protagonist - no... protagonists(!), two young boys and one girl find themselves one day waking up in a labyrinth of some sort in which as time passes and they explore the labyrinth, they find themselves wound up with 13? 14? No, 17 other Ultimate students like them and into a killing game that threatens their lives controlled by...a robot elephant? Welcome to DR: Game of Four.
1. Prologue: The (Lab)yrinth of Fates (1)

**(Thanks you for checking this out! Anyway, enjoy!)**

**Prologue: **_The (Lab)yrinth of Fates - (Part 1)_

* * *

The world is a painful place is it not?

Dreams broken into shambles.

Families torn apart.

Death at every corner.

So, in all honesty, is being born like the rings of bells

or, more of a painful torture?

-heh. What am I talking about?

I'm suppose to be here to send a message.

The message being-

_Zzzzzt._

* * *

**[ PERSPECTIVE SWITCH SCANNED ... 10 ... 100% ]**

**( SCAN COMPLETE ... Initiating ... )**

I slowly wake up adjusting to the bright light shining throughout the room. The room itself, seems to be fully made of metal and a metal door lays in front of me. This obviously, is not where I was last. But, I stayed calm. My vision was still a little fuzzy but I managed to get to the the door- even with the blinding white metal walls. Like seriously, who does that? I had a little feeling in my spine and the blinding light was really hurting my eyes. So, I rubbed my eyes and opened the door.

_…_

_.._

_._

_.._

_..._

I seemed to have stumbled upon a puzzle room of some sorts with weird buttons and a window and is that a little boy? He seems to be wearing an outfit that I wasn't too familiar with. An outfit quite similar to that a paperboy wears, with suspenders and that hat and everything. He had blond hair and I couldn't quite see his eyes. He also seemed to be carrying a little bag with a bunch of newspapers in it of course. Then, I noticed something different. Was he- no- he WAS crying. Typically I wouldn't even help a pathetic person that cries. But, just the sound of his voice and- I couldn't help myself. I walked up to the boy and bent down and started talking to him.

"Hey buddy. Why are you crying? Are you-"

I cut myself off as he quickly looked up at me with delight and hugged me. It...it was a warm sensation I hadn't felt in years. I...missed this. But, I shrugged it off like nothing and slowly started petting his head. He slowly let go and so did I. I felt a tear drop down my face...JUST ONE….just one… but little did I know it I was crying. I just simply rubbed my eyes. He looked up at me again with a smile. His eyes. They were a light amber. Like the golden sun; he was a bright child alright.

"I'm sorry miss. I guess being alone got to me… Ultimate Paperboy, at your service!"

His smile was...quite enlightening. Paperboy ...definitely seemed to fit him.

"Paperboy huh?" I gave a smile. Now that I think about it, how did he get here? I looked around.

I see there was another room next to mine. I guess that's where he was before he came into this room. But my room had no exits or entrances except for this one...how exactly would you get out? Well, that is unless his room had one, but looking at my room, it's safe to assume his room would be similar to mine, with no exits besides to this room we're in.

"Mhmm! Call me Fujio Haiso. What's your's miss? If I may ask…"

He looked up at me.

"Akira. Akira Sogeki."

I looked down at him after being broken out of my line of thought. He smiled back at me.

"That's it?"

Fujio looked at me with glittery eyes.

"-U- Ultimate Sharpshooter." I added reluctantly. Darn those cute little eyes.

"You- do you kill people?"

He looked a bit confused.

"Well- I try not to." I replied while putting my hands behind my back.

"-th-that's good? Please don't kill anyone…"

"Of course not."

_I_ pat his head before I felt a ringing on my wrist. I go ahead and check my wrist and see a little watch there. Since when was that there again? Well, I guess it's not really out of the ordinary compared to actually being kidnapped...to these very odd conditions. Checking the bright green and black striped watch on my wrist, I found out two things. It showed way too much information that I would've liked to share and second, I found out that… everything was all holographic and wasn't really even a watch either now that I think about it.

"Oh! Oh! Akira-San! Do you know…what that does?"

I looked down to his level. "Not quite yet."

Then, I could hear another ring, this time being from Fujio. His wristwatch seemed to be a striped black and bright yellow. That suited him. I checked my watch and discovered something new. A chat feature. That...definitely wasn't there before. Whoever kidnapped us- they're quite an odd one. So, moving on, looking through it, I discovered one message from before. It stated-

"Shoot all targets and the door shall open."

I looked around. There sure wasn't a door, but I did see the targets- in the other room at the opposite wall which I could see through the window. I checked the window and voila. The window was open. It seemed pretty impossible to open the window the full way or even use our hands to reach it however. So, there goes climbing into the room itself. So, I thought of using my gun. Unfortunately, it- wasn't there. My trusty gun was gone.

"Akira-San! What- what are you doing?" He looked at me, obviously confused.

"We- just have to shoot those targets...but it seems my gun...is gone."

"How about that toy gun in there?" He said pointing to the toy box in the corner. Indeed, there was a toy gun in there. I walked over and grabbed it. It seems to be loaded with five shots and that's it. There was no other ammo to be seen. Unluckily, there was also five targets. If I were to be able to get out,

_I had to get them all first try._

* * *

**A/N - Hey there! Thanks for reading this little part of the introduction to Danganronpa: Game Of Four. Now, to let you all know, this indeed is a SYOC. So, here's some rules**.

**SYOC RULES**

_1\. Our protagonist yes- actually...it's three of them. Now you may be thinking- "WAiT wHaT?" But, I promise it'll be fun to work with and- I wanted to be fair to all my OCs._

_2\. This place they are in currently...is tba. I have a fair idea in my head but...I'm not the greatest._

_3\. The theme. It's simply either-_

_A. Freedom vs Rules_

_B. Virtues vs Vices_

_4\. Hope's Peak Academy. Yes, it is attended by everybody here, though it won't be as major to the story (hopefully) like any of the canon Danganronpa games._

_5\. I don't have a specific deadline yet, but you can feel free to give me it whenever you want. Currently, it's still pretty low on apps (at least from different people) so it might take a couple of months to another year. But let's hope it's not the latter._

_6\. Stay with me here, I'm not that fast of a writer nor do I have that much time. But, I'll try to upload as fast as possible and definitely not like anybody else's._

_7\. I shall add to this when I need._

**OC RULES**

_1\. I will be accepting 12-14 characters. Note: The rest of the slots are filled with my ocs because that's why I'm more familiarized with and easier to write. Also, to have a pool of 14- I want some good ocs that deserve getting in of course. Just note that a couple of them will be my characters._

_2\. Please, original talents please- none from the games._

_3\. No Mary Sues or Gary Stuses. No character is perfect._

_4\. Please send my the applications through DMS and NOT by reviews, if you do, I won't accept it. (DR- GOF : SYOC Application - [Name] [Ultimate]) is fine to use._

_5\. A person can send at most two, but AT BEST one person MAY have two ocs in the game._

_6\. I'll add stuff to this if I think of something else._

**SYOC APP**

_Full Name:_

_Gender:_

_Age:_

_Birthday:_

_Talent:_

_Sexuality:_

_Blood Type:_

**APPEARANCE**

_Physical Description (Includes body build scars but not clothing):_

_Clothing (Morning- Afternoon):_

_Clothing (Nightwear):_

_Clothing (Swimwear/Other):_

_Height:_

_Weight:_

_Accessories (What do they bring?):_

**PERSONAL INFO**

_Personality (What are they like? How do they react to things- calmly or aggravated?):_

_Character Traits/Habits (What does your OC do often without even realizing- like talking in an odd way for example.):_

_Hobbies:_

_Dreams/Aspirations:_

_Likes (List 3):_

_Dislikes (List 3):_

**BACKSTORY**

_Birthplace (Country or City or Town):_

_How they discovered their talent:_

_History/Backstory (Real important events in life):_

**STRENGTHS AND WEAKNESSES**

_Pet Peeves:_

_General Weaknesses:_

_Skills:_

_General Strengths:_

**FUN TIME!**

_Who would they be friends with?:_

_Who would they hate?:_

_Romance? If so, say who they would love and why:_

_Opinions on Killing Game:_

_Role In Investigation -_

_Innocent:_

_Guilty:_

_Role in Trials -_

_Innocent:_

_Guilty:_

_How do they react to the BDA? -_

_Innocent:_

_Guilty:_

_And Lastly..._

_Quotes (What do they usually say- how do they talk? List 5.):_

**There you go! Imma wait for now. This'll also be on my bio. Info for what character would also be given on the bottom.**

**Number of Apps**

_Male: x5_

_Female: x8_

_Other: N/A_

**Ultimates List**

_• Sharpshooter ( Akira - Mine )_

_• Paperboy ( Fujio - Also mine)_

_• Chocolatier ( Ayoishi - Again. Mine.)_

_• Optometrist ( Kanna - Mine. )_

_• Actor (Mokomichi - Mine )_

_• TCG Player ( Riku - Mine )_

_• Suit Actress / Stunt Performer -_

_( Suzuki - Strawhat Quilava )_

_• Journalist - ( Haruhi - gamergirl101 )_

_• Fantasy Writer - ( Sora - Master of the AUs ) _

_• Card Collector - ( Alabaster - cryptidren )_

_• Hobby-horser - ( Lilja - TheRoseShadow21 )_

_• Runner - ( Hayaku - SinWriter7 )_

_• Braille Poet - ( Junnosuke - Jaylenavy )_

_**• **Undercover Worker / Spy - ( Shizue - YeahBoi245 )_

_• Scout / Explorer -_

_( Morino - IForgotWhatIWantedToNameMyself )_

_• Acrobat - ( Hideaki - Jaylenavy x2 )_

_• Sitar Player - ( Haven - TheRoseShadow21 x2 )_

_• Navigator / Seafarer -_

_( Umino - IForgotWhatIWantedToNameMyself x2 )_

_• Cafe Worker - ( "Cheshire" - DreamsByTheSunset )_

**Official Cast List**

**_Male:_**

**_1\. Fujio Haiso - Ultimate Paperboy - (mine)_**

**_2\. Ayoishi Sugimoto - Ultimate Chocolatier - (mine)_**

**_3\. Mokomichi Mishikido - Ultimate Actor - (Mine)_**

**_4\. Riku Sadahiro - Ultimate TCG Player - (mine)_**

**_5\. Junnosuke Iori - Ultimate Braille Poet - (Jaylenavy)_**

**_6._**

**_7._**

**_8._**

**_9._**

**_10._**

**_Female:_**

**_1\. Akira Sogeki - Ultimate Sharpshooter - (Mine)_**

**_2\. Kanna Kengan - Ultimate Optometrist - (Mine)_**

**_3\. Lilja Linna-Saari - Ultimate Hobby-Horser - (TheRoseShadow21)_**

**_4\. Suzuki Mayumi - Ultimate Suit Actress - (Strawhat Q)_**

**_5._**

**_6._**

**_7._**

**_8._**

**_9._**

**_10._**


	2. Prologue: The (Lab)yrinth of Fates (2)

**Hey there! Here is the second part of the Prologue. And to keep note, there is at most one or two more parts to this prologue until I need other characters beside my OCs, so I'll need apps by then to continue. Anyway, have fun!**

**Prologue:** _The (Lab)yrinth of Fates - (Part 2)_

* * *

"I've got this."

Oddly, it sounded like a particular person from a video game I played a while back.

"Akira-San….why are you-"

I cut him off as I giggled. I don't usually giggle. It feels...real weird.

"It's nothing Fujio." I answered, patting his head. Then, I went to work. I peeked through the window and got ready. One. Two. Three.

_Bam_. Got one.

_Bam_. Got two.

_Bam_. Got three.

_Bam_. Got four. One more to go.

_Bam_. Got- wait no. I missed. I MISSED.

"Akira-San. I found this above you're head...do you need it?" Fujio said holding a bag of toy ammunition. Sheesh. My eyes are really holding out on me today. How anticlimactic, I kinda wished something sad did happen now.

"Yes. Thank you Fuji."

Fuji? How did I just call him Fuji?! But, he smiled anyway. I was glad. I loaded it up the ammo and shot one more time.

_Bam_. Bullseye. That made me feel much better. Then, another_ ring_. I checked my wristwatch to see another message.

_"Good job you two. You may move ahead. The door will open."_

I was confused at first but then jumped a bit to hearing a hole in the wall appeared from no-where. Guess that's where I'd have to go. Fujio seemed to have followed me and we both were heading into the room, when the wall closed behind us. Luckily, we seemed fine and there was lighting in the room. But then we heard a voice, probably from a speaker from somewhere even I couldn't see.

"Akira. Fujio. Welcome to the Movement Chamber. In this room, a tube leading to the floor below will open up. Both of you, will decide who will go inside and get to the bottom floor while the other stays on this floor and continues exploring it. It's quite simple. Now, go ahead. Decide. The tube is open for anyone to come in at any time."

The speaker stopped. Decide between us two to continue huh. It could simply be a trap. Or- it could be that something else is going on.

"I'll go!"

He sounded like he was pretty close to crying.

"You helped us get here so I'll go."

Fujio started heading toward the tube. I- I don't know what came over me but, I started sweating. My palms, my ears, my chest... and I just ran and moved Fujio out of the way entering the tube. Fujio then started crying.

"Akira-San! Wh-"

"It's ok." I said with a little voice of remorse.

"But- will I- I see you again?"

"Hopefully." I replied trying to make a smile. Then, the tube started up. "Bye bye for now huh?"

"Bye bye...Akira-San…" I can tell he's crying. I felt even worse but, I let it be.

"Goodbye...Fuji."

The tube then sucked me down...

_...and down_

_...and down..._

* * *

I got sidetracked there didn't I?

Anyway, as I was say-

_Zzzzt._

* * *

**[ PERSPECTIVE SWITCH SCANNED ... 10 ... 100% ]**

**( SCAN COMPLETE ... Initiating ... )**

I woke up with a yawn and some terrible arm aching. Maybe it was because I had fallen asleep on the floor of somewhere I didn't know. The room was oddly lit and seemingly made of wood. In the middle of the floor lay a green carpet and a brown table on top of that too. I got myself up and rubbed my eyes, trying to adjust to the light. There was no windows, but there was a door.

But, it was seemingly the only thing out of the ordinary, completely being made of metal. I stretched my arms before walking up to it.

"I sure hope this doesn't lead me to my death. If this is the exit, the kidnapper must be terribly stupid. Though, he mustn't have done this on purpose right? I mean, maybe something happened and he hustled needed company and- hey! I know. A bar of chocolate. That'll be the spot."

Then, I realized I should get going first. I try to open the door and after turning the knob for a million times, I gave up. The door wasn't even close to opening. Reluctantly, I banged on the door and then went to the back of the room and pushed it open with all my might. It- it. It finally opened.

Exiting the room, I come upon another room, this time, completely being made of metal. There was a book and a bunch of different tree saplings in pots line up. Like last time, there was also a carpet, though it was purple this time around. Then, I noticed a strange device on my wrist. I would try to take it off, but under closer inspection, I see that there's a bunch of needles lined up ready to stab me. So, I don't struggle and instead touch and mess around with it, without trying to pull it off of me. I finally got it to work. It displayed a hologram that I could actually touch and mess around with. It seemingly was displayed like this:

**Monowatch 2.0**

_Profiles_

_Evidence_

_Pictures_

_Text _

_Map_

Most of them, unfortunately don't seem to work. But, the profiles section intrigued me. As I go to check it, I decide to walk around a bit and-

_Bam_. A girl seemingly about my height, wearing black glasses, a red business coat, a black shirt, and a navy blue skirt, was falling toward me. Somehow, I reacted fast enough and caught her- barely. She got up from my grasp on her shoulder and seemed to be very flustered.

"I AM SO SORRY- I- I- well I-" She yelled in a panic. But, I, being the social god I totally am, just made a face saying it's ok and waved my hand around.

"It's ok! It was an accident right? Nothing wrong with that."

She seemed to have calmed down a bit but still seemed very flustered. So, I kindly grabbed a half eaten chocolate bar out of my bag, took off part off the wrapper at the end, took a bit of it, and shoved it in her mouth. I sure hope that does the trick...it always does the trick...most of the time.

Her light hazel eyes went from looking worried to glittering with delight. "Mmmm-" she said chewing it slowly. Then, she looked at me. She quickly gulped it down her throat and then talked to me.

"I- I'm sorry. B-but uuuh, I just wanna ask...where'd you get that? It's really good." She said with a little bit of embarrassment it seems. I smiled and replied back.

"I made them. Well, it was my recipe anyway." I said, giggling. I am the Ultimate Chocolatier after all."

"You- your recipe? You must be a baker or something right?" She said looking a little dazzled, right before realizing something.

"I- OH! I forgot! My- my name is Kanna Kengan. Ultimate Optometrist. Nice to meet you."

She took out her free hand. The other hand, was seemingly holding a clipboard. I then let out mine and shook her hand with gratitude.

"I'm Ayoishi Sugimoto. Ultimate Chocolatier. Nice to meet you too! You're a Optometrist huh?! I bet it's fun to work with those machines that test your eyesight and stuff. They seem cool."

I indeed thought that those machines were cool. At least as a kid.

"You mean the ophthalmoscopes? Yeah. I guess they're kind cool to work with. I bet it's fun testing out all kinds of chocolate huh?" She said, seemingly trying to force out a reply. This was starting to get awkward now.

"Yeah."

Then, we just stared at each other...at least until I felt a _ring_ on my wrist. It seemed to have come from the little watch- hologram thingamajig. I looked at it. It seemed I could finally access the text function.

"Oh! You got it too?" Kanna announced, looking at me.

"Yeah. What does it say?" I asked- kinda being too lazy to read it.

"Hmm? Oh ...it says….

_"To get out of the room, you must work together and sort the tree saplings in order."_

I looked at the tree saplings carefully. Then, I see a textbook. I walk up to it and flip it open. It seems to depict trees, it's saplings, and what it looks like, in alphabetical order. How nice. Kanna then started walking up to me.

"So these ones? Well let's see what they are at least." She looked at the saplings.

"Yeah." I replied, flipping through the pages. I then, finally found the right page.

"Sycamore."

"Hmm….lemme see…"

Kanna looked around. Then, she left as I continued finding the right page. After a bit, she came back with a pen and some post-it's.

"I found this in the room I came from. Now- what's this one?" She asked, pointing to the third sapling.

"...that would be…Birch." I answered, reading aloud the page again.

"Got it."

She was seemingly writing birch on a post-it and then putting it on the pot.

After about thirty minutes, we finally had figured them all out and post-it noted every single sapling. Then, we started to alphabetize them.

"And the last one should be….Sycamore."

Kanna placed it on the last section. But, no door opening or weird noises were to be heard.

"That's odd. The door should've opened…"

Confused, I see Kanna thinking for a bit.

"What if it wasn't be alphabetization and it was actually the length of the trees?"

I of course- thought about it for a second. It could've been anything. But, I guess we'd have to try everything until we get it. So, I replied back.

"Alright. Do you have a ruler?" I asked. Kanna kindly nods and rushes over to her original room- and coming back with a ruler. This time, with better team organization, we managed to label all the lengths. Now, it was to sort them again.

"Let's do this." Kanna said seemingly a bit tired from tree knowledge. It took only a bit later till we finished sorting it and was down to the last sapling. I placed it down gently the last sapling and then heard a click as mechanical noises ensue. I quickly see the massive hole in the wall.

"Well. Let's get out of here shall we?" Kanna looked at me. I quickly replied with a tired-

"Of course." I moved my feet, ate the rest of the chocolate bar, and then finally entered the room. It seemed to be just like the last but with a giant tube in the middle of the room. Suddenly, the wall closed behind us. At least it was still bright. Then, I felt another_ ring. _I checked my watch, and little do you know, another message. It stated-

_"Nice Organization, Ayoishi, Kanna. Please, let me explain this room. Welcome to the Movement Chamber. Where both of you will decide who has to go on up to third floor and the other keep exploring through this floor. After you're ready, the one chosen may get in the tube and leave. The tube is always open though, so keep that in mind."_

That was peculiar but not the weirdest thing by this point. Kanna then looked at me.

"I'll go." She said without hesitation.

"Really? You don't-"

Kanna cut me off.

"I mean. It doesn't really make much of a difference does it? We'll still explore the same place. Plus, even if this tube is a trap, you'd do better than me."

Well...there's nothing I can do to stop someone who's already set their mind... She then quickly went in the tube.

"Well. I guess it's goodbye for now huh?"

She gave a smile.

"Yeah ...Goodbye Kanna. I hope to see you again."

"Goodbye Ayoshi... It was nice meeting you."

"Me too."

I couldn't really think of anything else to say. She gave me one last smile and up she went. The last thing I could think about was what could've happened if I was the one that went. But either way, the wall to the other side opened once more. I slowly walked out, closing my eyes.

_Let's hope we do see each other again._

* * *

**_A/N - Hey there! As you can see, the second MC, Ayoishi Sugimoto has been introduced, along with another OC of mine. Anyway, the transition from Akira to Ayoishi could've been better but I think it's good- right? Anyway, have a nice day!_**


	3. Prologue: The (Lab)yrinth of Fates (3)

**Hey there! Welcome to part three of the prologue! And as you can tell by now, it's gonna be a long one. But, I have no regrets. Either way, have fun!**

**Prologue: **_The (Lab)yrinth of Fates - (Part 3)_

* * *

But, regarding to what I said,

The-

_Zzzt._

* * *

**[ PERSPECTIVE SWITCH SCANNED ... 10 ... 100% ]**

**( SCAN COMPLETE ... Initiating ... )**

I woke up in quite an odd room. The room was painted a faint orange and it seems I was sleeping in a chair, with my head lying on the mahogany kitchen table. The room itself also serves as a kitchen, with a kitchen not too far away from the dining table. It included all the typical resources that you'd find, like the stove and fridge. I rubbed my eyes and then got up. I of course, was VERY confused. Last thing I remembered was rushing to class. I walked over to the fridge and tried to open it, to no use. I then tried to pry it open with all my might, but it seemingly did nothing. I followed by doing the same with the stove, and getting the same results; the results of nothing once again.

Then, upon looking at my wrist I see a wristwatch which I had never worn before. It was orange and black and somewhat seemed like a watch, though it didn't have any hands to tell the time. I messed around with it for a bit and fell down onto a chair when suddenly a little...what do you call it...hologram showed up in my face and startled me. It seemed to show a couple of options on the screen. At first, I just waited, to see if it did anything.

Unfortunately, nothing happened. So. I just moved my hand around and I jumped again as I see the hologram change into a different screen, seemingly of the profiles. Only one was available to me it seems however. It told quite a lot of info on me, which- indeed is VERY creepy might I add. It's not like I tell anybody about my obsession with coffee...unless that darn barista that hated me told off on me. Probably. Fear was slowly crawling up my spine. I just laughed it off, gave myself a back massage and then somrehow closed the hologram coming from the watch I wore. Then, stress came in and I quickly wanted to take the watch off. I screamed a bit and tried to shake it off to no prevail, and then tried to pull it off. But then, I felt a sudden sting on my wrist.

"O- owww….."

What followed was my vision becoming more and more blurry, the room was a spinning mess, and I had fallen down. _Unconscious_.

. . . . .

I woke up again. This time, I was definitely in even more of a blurry mess from when I woke up late time. Luckily, I had seemed to have stayed in the same place, though it did feel like some uncertain amount of time had passed. I reluctantly, calmed myself down and then looked to find out, there was a door, though completely made of metal. How didn't I see that before? Although these days...I could probably believe that it happened. I walked up to it trying to calm down. There was no knob, but I easily pushed forward and opened the door.

I had seemed to arrive upon a room filled with bookshelves. The room also seemed to have a couple of desks lined up, including one, which seemed to belong to a teacher as since there was a cup holder with pens and pencils in it, and there was a stack of papers on it. It seemed to be a classroom alright. Then, seeing no door besides the one I came through, I started to worry. I sat down in a seat I pulled out from under a desk. The room became a bit blurry again, as I just stared at the bookshelves across from me, I sure enough was having a panic attack like usual. I should really get that checked out. Then, I heard something.

"-you ok?"

It came from seemingly a man...boy? It was a somewhat deep voice though, not very deep. I turned around and then almost jumped. He was a somewhat slim, around my height and was wearing dark blue glasses and his hair covering one of his eyes. He was wearing a black jacket over a t-shirt with a design of a little ball from a familiar gaming franchise on it. He was also wearing some navy blue jeans and some black sneakers.

But that aside, I knew what was going to happen next. I was just going to be awkward again and just stay there and not say anything... at least until the boy spoke up.

"Hello?"

He looked at me with slight worry and a hint of confusion. Luckily, that managed to break my train of thought and made me actually say something. I'm pretty sure the awkwardness is still there however.

"O-oh! Y-yeah. I'm fine."

I tried to give a smile, though it was as weird as can be. It seems he noticed, with a little worried face, but thankfully, he didn't really seem to mind, as if he knew everything about it, just want to do...and he just smiled back at me.

"That's good."

"Y- yeah."

I tried to give a reply, though it was as boring a conversation starter as any. I haven't seemed to get the social thing perfectly right yet. Seemingly, the boy was undoubtedly thinking about something, which is probably me. Then, there was dead silence for a bit. He finally started to talk again.

"I'm Riku Sadahiro. Ultimate TCG Player. How about you?"

He had his hand behind his back, scratching his hair. He then looked at me and was seemingly waiting to reply.

"M- Mokomichi Mishikido. U-Ultimate Actor."

I finally managed to say something out loud. What the hell was that? Did I just mess up saying my name? Wait...did I say that too fast?

"Oh- nice. Must be hard being an actor huh?"

He moved his eyes around, trying to bring up a conversation. I stayed silent for a bit and then got back to the small conversation we were having.

"A- a little bit yeah...h-how about you?"

I facepalmed...figuratively of course. I wasn't about to do that out of nowhere; you kidding me?

"A tiny bit."

Then, we just continued the awkward conversation. I yawned- and so did he. We had a tiny weird laugh about that, at least and thank the lord, we got a message from the kidnapper is seems, since I felt a ring on my wrist, seemingly coming from the wristwatch. It said as follows,

"In order to leave this room and move on, you must find the code and press the buttons in the order of it. Simple instructions right? Good luck."

"That's very vague."

He was seemingly a bit disappointed. It was as if he's expecting a full blown killing scenario...though I guess I should be thinking that rather than him...

"W-Well at least they told us what to do right?"

I tried to lighten up the mood. Riku stood there for a bit, and then politely nodded.

"Let's get searching then."

He walked over to one corner. I reluctantly went to search the papers on the desk. It had been a couple of minutes later and then I had finally found the code. At least I think.

"I- I think this is it." I waved the paper with the code on it.

"Hmm? Oh. Got it."

Riku walked over and looked at it before letting out a smile and a little giggle.

"The Konami Code eh?"

"The Konami What now?" I replied, obviously confused.

"The Konami Code. It's the code used back in the day to almost cheat in every game, though, I play card games so much more often."

It seemed to bring back memories for him.

"O-oh. Well shouldn't we get searching for the buttons?" I asked, breaking Riku's train of thoughts, and focusing back to the task at large.

"Oh. Right. I found one in the corner...I'll go ahead and search the desks. How about you search the bookshelves?"

I nodded. Better than me instructing him to do anything anyway. After a couple of minutes searching the room we found all the buttons, though most of them are forever stuck to where they were, meaning we'd have to travel from one place to the other to press them.

"Alright. You take the left side. I'll take right."

"Got it."

Hey, still better than me talking.

So, I took the paper and we slowly followed the directions, pressing the up and down button when we needed them. But, I seems I had missed a step, and pressed the wrong button, causing a "WRONG" sound to trigger.

"What did you press?"

Riku seem unsurprised but he just gave a sigh.

"J-just the up- oh…"

Great. How horrific. Welcome to my forever making mistakes life. However, he seemed to have noticed my, not so happy face.

"We can always just do it again. No worries."

He tried to cheer me up. I just took a breath and nodded. We started over, now pressing the correct buttons.

After what seemed like an eternity, we did it. I was ever so tired. Coffee relapse perhaps? We seemed to have met eyes so I just smiled and he smiled back. Then I felt another ring on my wrist. I checked. It was another message. It said-

"Job well done, Mokomichi, Riku. Please, go through the door."

I was confused. There was no other- and of course just then suddenly there was a hole in the wall. I jumped and probably almost fell on Riku. I just looked back and gave an awkward smile.

"Sorry."

He seemed to laugh it off though. Then, I saw his wristwatch, it was a dark blue and black. He had one too huh...it wasn't orange like mine. The kidnapper seriously decided to make or buy actual different versions of these things and not like in bulk? I don't know anymore.

"Your's isn't orange?"

I pointed to the watch.

"Hmm? No it isn't. So yours isn't blue?"

He looked at mine, seemingly curious too.

"Nope."

I shook my head. Conversations with Riku were starting to get easier at least.

"Hmm. Interesting. Well, let's go shall we?"

He pointed to the hole in the wall.

"Yeah."

I walked over to it. So, we both went in- and the wall closed on us, making me give out a little yelp. At least the room was brightly lit quickly after that Then, I felt another ring coming from my wristwatch again so I looked at it. It was another message. Well at least they send them at the most important times. It said-

"Welcome to the movement chamber. Normally, one of you would enter the tube before you and go up or down a single or couple of floors. But, this time, you will get to meet another."

"Meet another?"

I was obviously confused. Then, a somewhat high pitched- and oddly happy scream was heard. A girl came out of the tube.

"That was oddly fun."

She gave out a little deep breath, panting a bit after that and dusted herself off.

_Just who was she?_

* * *

**A/N - Hello there! I just wanna say thank you for all that have seen this so far. Anyway, I think I'll have one more part left and I'll ACTUALLY need other ocs from all of you all- so things will get slower after that. Plus, we now have our final MC, Mokomichi Mishikido. Anyway, for now, have fun!**


	4. Prologue: The (Lab)yrinth of Fates (4)

**Welcome to the last part of the prologue, at least for the parts I have prepared.. Anyway, after this I will actually need others' OC's so it might take a while. For now, have fun!**

**Prologue:** _The (Lab)yrinth of Fates_ \- (Part 4)

* * *

. . . . .

She seemed to be looking around, until she finally saw us.

"Uuh- hey there!"

Her atmosphere definitely wasn't gloomy at least. Riku and I immediately said the same thing, though he had a much more calmer voice.

"Hey."

Mine did have a tiny stutter in it though. Just looking at her as I was about to say something made that happen... We kinda just stared at each other and then back at her, at least until she finally started talking.

"Well- uuuh….I'm Kanna Kengan. Ultimate Optometrist."

She was trying her best to get rid of the awkward moment. She took out her hand. Riku, knowing all too well what I was like by this point, was the first to reply.

"I'm Riku Sadahiro, Ultimate TCG Player."

He took her hand and shook it. It seemed it was all too familiar with him though...at least compared to me. It just looked like the perfect handshake. They then stopped and Kanna looked at me.

"And you?"

She looked at me, a bit curious. Riku, "kindly" stared at me. I gave a tiny sigh to myself and walked up to her.

"M-Mokomichi Mishikido. Ultimate Actor."

I took out my hand first this time however. She kindly shook it. I, on the other hand, was now sweating. She probably thinks I'm weird now. Lord...did she feel the sweat on my hand? I hope not... We then finally broke apart our handshake.

"Well ...it's nice to meet you, huh?"

Kanna awkwardly played around with her hair. Riku and I just nodded.

Then, by another grace of god, a hole in the wall opened up again. I didn't even jump this time. I think I wanted that so much my joy overcame my sense of fear for a second there. Riku seemed to have noticed this as seems to be laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. Let's go shall we?"

Riku covered his mouth with his fist, and tried to calm down. So, both Kanna and I nodded and off we went.

. . . . .

We entered a different room. This time, we entered a room…should I even call it a room? The place was basically a giant candy store. I have no idea why, but it is. There's candies varying from chocolate pieces to lollipops and it just made me think of how much candy did they import for a kidnapping? Well...compared to what I've seen already, it's pretty nice actually. Anyway, I also see a shelf with a couple of bunny plushies. They...were actually quite cute. On one of them, the one being the bigger one on top of the five that were below it; I noticed to have a little barcode. I was curious so I just put the barcode on the screen of my wristwatch on and beep. Then, I felt another oh so familiar by now, ringing. I checked my wristwatch again. It was another conspicuous message. Oddly, it was quite different. It says as follows-

"We five bunnies are hungry for some candy. Each one of us has a different taste, so be careful. Every time you get it wrong, 10 seconds are subtracted from the clock. You all have five minutes to get out starting from when you touch a jar of candy. Simply, place the candy we want on the respective bottom part of the shelf in a cup, provided on a counter near each of the candies. You may begin. Hurry! We're hungry."

I- was utterly...confused. We're serving candy to- plush...bunnies? Whatever. It seemed Riku and Kanna had also already scanned the message as I was reading it.

"Candies to Bunnies..."

"Guess so ...how would we know what they would want though?" Kanna questioned.

I looked through the bunnies again. I find a QR code on another one of the bunnies, which is one of the ones below the bigger bunny. It also seemed to have a little shelf with five spots beneath it. That must be the area to put the cups of candy in...I scanned the first one and read what it had sent me aloud-

"Long Strips, sour and sweet, I just want three can't you see?"

What in the world would that be? Wait...I know.

"Sour Candy Straws."

Riku nodded along and so did Kanna a second later, Kanna then looked at us both.

"Alright. Riku, you scan and say the puzzle, Mokomichi, fill the cups with candy, and I'll take it and place it. Got it?"

"Seems like a plan."

Riku shrugged. I simply nodded along.

So, here went as followed.

The first like we said would be 3 sour candy straws. So, we filled a cup with three and placed it down on the bunny which said it wanted it. Of course, a five minute timer started once I had touched the sour candy straw jar. Moving on, the next message stated,

"Tiny but colorful and melts in your mouth. I want a whole cup, I just can't get enough!"

Those rhymes... were ridiculous, especially knowing I'm an actor that has already read plenty of bad scripts. But, we filled the cup with a whole cup of MM's like it said to. We placed that on the second one. The third, said

"It feels like clouds but turns to rocks, it tastes so sweet as the candy and my tongue meet."

Obviously, Cotton Candy. I filled a cup and gave it to Kanna. She placed it on the third one. The fourth one came next, and that one came with the lines of-

"The treat on a stick, the gum stuck in center. Lick and suck the candy till you find that center treasure. I'll take three, it's just so simply fun to eat you see."

So, three lollipops. There were two kinds, but since it said gum, we took the one with it in the middle. I put three in a cup and gave it to Kanna. She placed it on the fourth one and we had one more bunny left to go. It said,

"It's chewy and gummy- but you know what I like most? The ones that are long and sometimes two colors like the sandy coast."

That one took a while, but we figured it's gummy worms. I put a cup of it in and gave it to Kanna. She placed it down. I then, remembered we we're being timed. Did we take too long to figure out the riddles? Did I take too long putting the candy in? I sure hope not...

Luckily, I was over exaggerating and we were fine...two minutes fine actually and a hole in the wall opened. At least it was easier than last time.

We then entered through the whole in the wall and coughed... a lot. And by a lot I mean, ALOT. After all, we were all expecting another movement chamber, but we simply got a room, full of fog and mist. But, as I adjusted to the thick fog and mist and adjusted my eyes... I couldn't help but notice a little figure in the background. It seemed to be a figure of a person.

_Who were they?_

...

..

.

* * *

That's at least what I think.

Do yo-

Zzzt.

* * *

**[ PERSPECTIVE SCAN INITIATING ... 10% ... 100%. ]**

**( SCAN COMPLETE ... Initiating ... )**

I walked through the door to another room. It seemed to be a simple bedroom. There were oddly three doors. Does that mean there are two exits to choose from? Whatever it was, I got another message. It stated,

"Welcome to the Master Bedroom. Of whose is something I can't say. But, feel free to rest or find a key out."

What type of message was that? It sure was vague. Anyway, I took a better look at the room. The middle of the room had the the giant light blue king sized bed. In the corners lay a closet and a drawer with a mirror on top. The other three sides of the room have the doors there and between the two doors also has curtains, though obviously, there are no windows. Then, I hear a door...no literally see a door opening in front of my eyes, What? I'm the only one that went through that entrance I came from, right? And Kanna couldn't have possibly returned so quickly...

I looked see who it was. I didn't see anybody...until I looked down. It was a boy about one or two feet below me. He seemed to be wearing a paperboy outfit...if that's what you call it. Like with a newsboy-cap and suspenders, and the baggy-ish pants and, I think that's detailed enough. I could tell from here he seemingly had blonde hair like me. But, I couldn't take a good look of his eyes because he was crying. Wait ...HE WAS CRYING. I quickly rushed over and bent down.

"Are you ok lil' buddy?"

I tried to comfort him. He looked up at me and gave me a hug. It was...nice. I mean, it's not as if I hadn't had hugs before...it just...didn't feel the same, if were on the right page here.

"A-Akira-San s-She. A-and I-"

He rubbed his eyes whilst he was still crying.

"It's ok. Uncle Ayoishi's here now..."

I hugged him back. This "Akira-san" was intriguing though. Had he met someone before me like I did with Kanna? They had better not be the one who made him cry or else. But for now, focus on the boy. After a bit, he calmed down. He was trying his best trying not to cry probably thinking about whoever he met behind that door as he was rubbing his eyes. By now, you know my solution. I took a piece of chocolate and gave it to him. He went from wanting to cry to just the hiccups.

"I-it's good…"

He ate chocolate with a smile. It made me smile too. It's definitely cute alright. Then he rubbed his eyes once more, and calmed down. He seemed very tired. I let him follow me to the bed.

"You sleepy?"

He nodded a tiny bit and I just grabbed him and set him onto the bed. He actually kind of fought back, probably wanting to get on it himself but upon touching the bed, he seemed to fall asleep immediately. Guess he really was tired.

Then, I finally remembered that we were kidnapped. I got to the puzzle quickly trying not to disturb the boy. I still haven't even learned his name, but for now, this is enough. I kept searching the room. I managed to stumble upon a little odd box in a drawer. I took a good look at it.

One side had another tinier drawer in the box, though it couldn't open. It also had a button, but it was jammed. Meaning, the only thing left to do is pull the tiny lever. I did so and it made a click. I checked the drawer, it still was unopenable. I pressed the button this time, it got unjammed. Good. Another click. I finally opened the drawer, to find a tiny key. Could this be it?

Nope. It wasn't. The key was way too small. I kept searching the room to find about five other boxes. I solved three of them with ease and got three other tiny keys. Then, I checked the fourth box. It had two keyholes this time. I put two of my tiny keys in and I heard two clicks. Then, there was a little controller that moved around. Just doing random stuff with it didn't do anything. So I looked at the box further. There seemed to be an answer key with directions on how to move the controller at the bottom. How convenient. I followed the key's directions and heard another click. I checked the drawer, it opened. Thank lord. It seemed to give me another tiny key- not so nice.

So, I was onto the last box. It he three keyholes. I used all of the keys I haven't used so far. Click. Lastly, there was a ball maze. My worst enemy. Anyway, I slowly moved the red ball toward the hole but kept getting stuck on a dead end. I almost screamed before remembering the boy was sleeping. I calmed down, and finally got the ball to the middle hole. Click. I checked the drawer, and I finally got an actual normal sized key. FINALLY. I was about to head toward the door before, again, I remembered the boy and slowly went to bed and woke him up.

"Hmm? Ugh."

The boy woke up. He yawned and then looked at me before realizing where he was.

"I'm so sorry sir! Please forgive me."

He bowed with his eyes closed. He finally opened them and looked at me with baby doll eyes. I mean, I wasn't mad at him ever but I went along with it anyway.

"It's alright and you can call me Ayoishi. Ayoishi Sugimoto. Ultimate Chocolatier."

He smiled and quickly replied back.

"Fujio. Fujio Haiso. Ultimate Paperboy. At your service!"

He gave another smile, and so did I.

"Well let's go shall we?"

I pointed to the door. He nodded kindly, and we entered.

We now arrive upon a room which again is full of metal. But oddly, there seemed to be a track which leads to nowhere along with two mine carts that are connected with each other. In the first one, contained a bucket of baseballs. The other, is empty. On one side of the wall contains what seems like a large button. Besides that, the room has no exits or entrances. Then, I felt a familiar ring. Another message it seems. What is it this time? I checked my wristwatch.

"Welcome to your first special challenge room. In this room, one and only one person from your group must hit a ball onto the buttons on the walls. But, be cautious, the next part of the wall shall open and you will need to push the next button. And below you will contain a giant pit to death. If you don't hit all the buttons, you will have failed and must restart. Also, as a quick precaution, once one person enters the first minecart, the other will move as well. You may begin."

A giant pit to death huh. That doesn't sound good now that I think about it...it definitely isn't good. So let me think about this. We're gonna have to hit the button on the wall with these baseballs, in which if we succeed, the next part of the ball will open, but we will have to be stuck on these minecarts and only one of us can do it. That is a pretty unideal situation there. But, I'll do it for as long as it takes. I was about to sit in the first minecart with the bucket of tennis balls when, Fujio just went up and sat in it.

What in the world was he thinking? I mean- But, it seems Fujio read my face.

"I'm not stupid Ayoishi-San." Fujio pouted.

"Then why-"

I was obviously confused but got cut off as the minecarts started moving. I quickly jumped into the second one. I was obviously freaking out by now. Fujio luckily used a baseball and threw it at the button perfectly.

_Bop._

"That was...lucky."

"Don't worry about it Ayoishi-san! I've got this."

Oddly enough, the last part also seemed...familiar. But, back to the task at hand, I was hoping for dear lord we don't get trapped in this one room for eternity. Then, a part of the wall opened.

_Thud._

Let's hope I and Fujio don't get trapped here for lords sake.

_Let's hope for the best._

**A/N - Well this is the end for now. Still, there is no deadline. But, more info will be revealed once I get about this SYOC when I get about 10-20 OC forms. Also, you may be wondering where Akira is. She's still here- I just need some forms. Anyway, for now have a nice day!**


	5. Prologue: The (Lab)yrinth of Fates (5)

**( Hello my readers! Pretty surprised to see me here huh? After all its been soo long! But as you can see i'm back and ready to roll. For now though, I'll leave you to reading this part of the ever awaited prologue that's actually 3x the amount I wrote for my past parts of the prologue so there's an extra gift for ya'll haha. Anyway, have fun reading! )**

**Prologue: **_The (Lab)yrinth of Fates - (Part 5)_

* * *

We kept moving along the rail track until we met at another button. Again, Fujio hit it with a baseball.

"Bullseye!" Fujio shouted.

I would say it was luck, but in all honesty, I don't really seem to care about that. All I could look at, at that moment was Fujio's happy little face. A couple of seconds later came another button on a wall and Fujio quickly hit the button with the baseball from the bucket. Maybe he really was good at this… Eventually, I could tell we had to turn and I shifted my body a bit as I heard the screech of the kart pressing against the metal rail track before subsiding as the turn ended. We continued along. Fujio on the other hand kept hitting the buttons on the wall with ease, although there were close moments where he had to stand up and almost pushed the minecart too much to the side. His short stature did make it a little difficult for him huh?

"You're doing great! Keep at it!"

I tried to give a smile, supporting the cheerful boy in front of me.

"I know that! Being a paperboy for three years didn't train me for nothing."

Fujio pouted.

I just gave a smile and took a breath through my nose and we continued our ride on the tracks as Fujio hit the buttons on the wall using the baseballs with precision, EVERY. SINGLE. TIME. It was almost magical to see his skills at work (although admittedly I looked down on his abilities at first.)

_Bam. Thud._

_Bam. Thud._

_Bam. Thud._

Those sounds continued time after time as Fujio hit the buttons on the wall. After a while, I finally saw the end of the tracks and hoped that we didn't somehow miss the final button and have to repeat it all over again. Fujio soon got his arm ready and tossed it as the button to the final wall that stood in front of us approached.

_Bam. Thud._

Fujio hit it perfectly, We made it; safe and sound. That's all that matters right now. We got out of our minecarts as I took a sigh of relief and looked at the door that laid ahead of us, which was still very similar to all the ones I've been through before. A simple metal but mechanical door. I did think about what would be behind that door for a second. From last I can tell, he had met someone before me called "Akira". And so I could also assume this "Akira" had to have left poor Fujio due to that Movement chamber or whatever it was, seeing as his situation seemed pretty familiar to mine. He didn't seem to handle that well did he? If that's what is behind the wall...it's either me of Fujio leaving...and he's not gonna be happy with either. So, I pat his head, not knowing what else to do.

"Good job bud." I praised him, bending my knees down at him. He then looked at me with a smile.

"I sure did!" He replied putting his hand to his heart. He soon gave out a little giggle.

However, ...it was time to move on. He then looked at the door and grabbed my hand. It was a little unexpected but...he did give me a hug out of nowhere before...so I think this is more of just a pattern for him. At least I had long enough hands to not have the need to lean over to him. I then got another look at him. He seemed to have a worried look on his face. He noticed what may happen behind that door huh?

"It's gonna be ok. If I leave, I just know there's another person's gonna be there awaiting you… We can stay here for a bit. Tell me when you're ready." I explained, trying to make it any better in any shape or form. He looked up at me and was seemingly holding back his tears. I guess a child isn't that great at being alone. Loneliness was definitely not his strong point. I instinctively gave him a hug. He then finally started to cry on my shoulder. After a bit he finally stopped and rubbed his eyes. He gave me a nod.

"Ready." He answered, his voice still somewhat stuttering because of the after crying hiccups...if you know what I mean. He tried to put on a brave face. I just smiled and we went in.

_Please don't be a movement chamber…_

_. . ._

_. ._

_._

The door quickly opened as we stood right in front of it and as soon as we entered…. it was luckily not a Movement chamber...at all. Instead, the room surrounding us two was surprisingly large (compared to the rooms so far) and... green? The room was literally covered with vines and the floor made out of grass which smelled and looked real too. There were even little patches of flowers on the grass, and seemingly butterflies flying around. In the center of the room however was a large water fountain made of some sort of grey stone. There was also the thing in the middle that the water fell down through too. Benches dotted around the fountain as well. The only real object(s) that didn't belong were three other actual metal doors besides the one we came from. So...the question is...which one do we go to? Splitting up of course...isn't much of a great idea either. Fujio on the other hand was giving a bright smile quickly running over to the yellow flowers.

"Hey Ayoishi-San! These flowers are pretty aren't they? There's so many of them too…"

Fujio looked at me from the flower patch near the fountain. I gave a nod and smile at Fujio as I stepped on the grass slowly approaching him.

"They sure are…but we can't stay here forever Fujio. We should get going shouldn't we?"

Fujio gave me a sad look as he pouted a bit as he nodded slowly.

"Can I at least take a flower with me?"

I gave a nod as Fujio soon quickly pulled one out, smelling it, giving a smile, and got up. However, as soon as Fujio got up, the door on the right quickly opened up, taking Fujio and my attention away from the flower to the door to see a person come out.

"Now where have I ended up now this time..?"

I took one good glance at the person that came in. It was a girl. And the first thing I noticed about her was her wide and slightly down-turned blue eyes which dotted around parts of the room. And below that seemed to be freckles that smattered around her nose and cheeks. Her hair was however different from her bright blue eyes as it was a more medium brown, part of her long hair being plaited and tied back as the rest of it was undone. She also had a slightly uneven fringe; some of the longer strands incorporated into her plaits. There was also a little relatively floppy and almost out of place ahoge on top of her hair, which was however not covered by the black bow in her hair as well. In general she had a slim appearance, wearing a cute little pink blouse and dark blue denim shorts. She also seemingly had a white Peter Pan collar with black and red toadstool pattern, patterned over it. And looking further down, she was also seemingly wearing thigh high socks barely poking out from her knee-high boots. But other than that, she was also just wearing some beaded bracelets and a silver necklace with a little cupcake pendant.

"This room sure is green...how did they keep it like that?…"

And then, she finally saw us, and stepped back a bit, startled, but just gave a warm smile and swept her hair back.

"Why hello there! You startled me a bit, I hadn't seen you both there for a second."

She then gave a look to Fujio, who was holding a flower with a little smile as he waved to the girl in front of us.

"...why isn't he adorable? I suspect you came in here alongside him?"

I just gave a look at Fujio and then back at the girl, giving a nod. Fujio then also gave a look at the both of us.

"Hey there miss! I'm Fujio. Fujio Haiso. Ultimate Paperboy at your service! And the one behind me is A-"

I cut Fujio off. I'd rather introduce myself. Thank you very much. And...he used the same introduction he did to me didn't he?

"I'm Ayoishi Sugimoto. Ultimate Chocolatier. Nice to meet you Miss...uh…"

The girl perked up as she heard my talent and gave another warm smile as she finally spoke up.

"Lilja Linna-Saari. Ultimate Hobby-Horser. It's nice to meet you!"

She gave off another warm smile. She...almost reminds me of myself...wait is she just a female version of- Soon, Fujio spoke up as he looked at her.

"A Hobby-Horser?"

The girl- well I should be calling her Lilja, gave a look down at Fujio and nodded.

"You know what a Hobby-Horse is right? A Hobby-Horser is someone who rides on them. I get why you don't know what one is though. You don't often see them in Japan. I come from Finland after all."

Huh. That makes more sense now. I haven't really heard much about Hobby-Horsing...besides the time when I traveled to Switzerland but that's for another time. And wait...if she came through that door on the right and assuming she went through the same thing I did...she must've also gone through those "puzzle" rooms as well right?

"Hey uh...Lilja right? Did you... perhaps go through a couple of rooms before you reached this room? Like say, did your wristwatch give you a couple messages and...had you go through and do a bunch of things?"

Now looking at her wristwatch...it looked almost the same. It was black too but upon closer inspection, it also had stripes of a light brown. As in the color of a hobby-horse almost. That's the only real difference though. Meanwhile, Lilja perked up as she gave a nod.

"Ah, yeah I did. Did...you go through that as well?"

I gave a nod as she put a finger on her chin, seemingly enlightened but still gave a slight nod followed with a smile.

"I see! Did you have a task related to horse racing too then?"

I blinked, shaking my head out of slight surprise but also confusion. That task really seemed to fit her. It's either a coincidence or whoever trapped us here, in this...weird place was also very weird.

"No, I definitely didn't. Did you Fujio?"

Fujio looked up at me and shook his head looking at his flower still.

"No, me and Akira-San did some toy gun thing. She was cool though!"

Some of his newspapers fell out of his bag however as he said that, with Fujio then quickly trying to put them back in. I however looked up to seeing Lilja give me an interested glare.

"Akira?"

I nodded and looked back down at Fujio for a bit, smiling as Fujio managed to put his newspapers back in his bag and returned to looking at his flower.

"Oh...yeah. Apparently he met someone before me. ..well, I actually did too. I wonder where Kanna is now.."

"You..met up with other people?"

Lilja seemed confused. ...did she not meet up with others like I did?

"Did you not?"

Lilja gave me a shake of her head as she put a finger on her chin.

"Odd...it's different for all of us huh?"

I just gave a nod, not knowing what else to do. Then came the familiar awkward silence again until Lilja spoke up.

"Well, I bet the people you and Fujio met are sweet people too, aren't they? ...oh, you are a Chocolatier right? Do you perhaps have any chocolate on you? I'd love to try some if you don't mind."

I blinked a bit not expecting the sudden questions from Lilja. But after getting back to my senses I gave a smile and nodded.

"Ah, yeah I am and...yeah, I do. Let me just.."

I reached into my pockets as I grabbed out a chocolate bar and passed it to Lilja which smiled at it and gladly took it before inspecting it a bit. She soon opened it slowly and took a piece off, biting into it and smiled again with delight.

"It's really good! No wonder you're the Ultimate Chocolatier…"

I just gave out a smile and giggled, shaking my head.

"It's really not that-

Lilja however just took my hand and shook her head.

"No really! It's good!"

And then, I noticed Fujio look to the left, where both me and Lilja quickly noticed a sudden opening of a door right after Fujio did. It was easy to tell why the door opened...someone else was coming. And so, as we stared at that door waiting to see whoever would be coming out...we saw….

_A...cane?_

* * *

**[ PERSPECTIVE SCAN INITIATING … 10% … 100%.]**

**( SCAN COMPLETE ...Initiating… )**

When Riku, Kanna, and I entered the room, we all obviously thought there would be another puzzle room thing like last time but instead we were immediately blasted with a giant room of fog. No...not fog. It was humid. SO HUMID. My hair felt like it was about to curl up. It wasn't fog - but mist. And it was awfully hard to breath compared to the surprisingly ventilated rooms we were in before. In the room, we all just coughed immediately upon entering until our lungs finally got used to the humidness of the room. It was also surprisingly hard to see. But, what we could see was a figure standing before us...just a black outline walking around. I couldn't tell how big the room was, but from what I could hear, they were walking an awful lot. So either the room is really large or the person was taking turns as they walked around everywhere.

"Sheesh...it sure is...foggy? It's messing up my glasses.."

That seemed like Kanna talking.

"Me too...it's awfully hard to see with my glasses fogging up.."

That...was Riku...I think? I obviously couldn't see them through the mist, though I can guess they had taken off their glasses to wipe off the fogginess on their glasses. But then, the sounds of footsteps appeared again. It was faint at first. But it got louder...and louder...and louder as it got closer to me and of course I just got more anxious as it got louder. I was sweating like crazy as I heard the footsteps getting louder as well. And sure, I was probably sweating from the dense humid air around me, but it's safe to say the footsteps definitely contributed to that. But eventually, it stopped again. I just wiped my forehead before looking around. What exactly was walking towards me? Yet, little did I know, the faint figure somehow ended up closer to me than I expected...and then I saw it out of nowhere, right in front of my face. It took me a moment to realize there was actually anybody in front of me….until the person actually ended up bumping into my knee and I quickly fell down, causing me to quickly give out a loud yelp as I fell to the floor on my butt.

"...Mokomichi?! Is that you? Where are you?"

That sounded like Riku talking again, which was quickly followed up by Kanna as I could hear the two talking to each other, although not exactly what they had said to each other as I heard them come closer, trying to find me. I then took a quick look at who had bumped into me. It was…a girl? It was somewhat kind of hard to tell behind well...the blatantly bright pink color of her full blown helmet. In fact, it almost hurts to look at. But nonetheless, there does seem to be a little pretty pirate-esque emblem smack dab in the upper middle of the helmet. Right below the emblem also seemed to be a heart shaped glass area to see out of in which surrounding it is also a gold colored border. From what I can barely see from behind the glass, she had blue eyes and seemingly messy hair, which poked out of the helmet a bit to behind her neck.

Her skin was slightly pale and other than that, most of everything else was covered up by one - the black spandex suit she had on, in which there was the same pirate-esque emblem from her helmet onto where her chest is. On top of the suit however came back with the pink jacket which had a gold lining where you would connect the jacket together. At the base of the jacket however also dared to contain more gold, being a gold painted belt. Other than that she also seemed to have the same glaring pink on her boots that she wore and luckily, a more softly colored white gloves. Her expression on the other hand was with worry as she quickly tried to lend a hand as I just glared at her with utter confusion. Sure her outfit was...bright, but what I was wondering about was why she hadn't even uttered a single word yet. I at least expected a "sorry" or something. But alas, she said nothing.

I wasn't very inclined to take her hand however. My hands...were quite sweaty and wet from the mist itself. But seeing as she was wearing gloves and she had a much more worried face than I was actually having somehow, I took her hand and pulled myself up, dusting off anything on my clothing. That was when Riku and Kanna finally found me, and seeing the unfamiliar person, quickly pulled me back and the three of us stood apart from the girl.

"Who are you? Don't tell me...you put us in this weird **labyrinth** of a place did you?"

Kanna quickly pointed a slight finger at the girl, although lightly as she seemed to be holding back, probably scared of the girl in the helmet. Riku soon spoke up with a suspicious tone, adjusting his glasses which he continually used his fingers to clear up the fogging of.

"And what's up with that helmet? Mighty suspicious of you…"

From what I could barely see, the girl's eyes quickly enlarged as she quickly shook her head out of worry and shook her hand as well. She's still not talking though….

"That...doesn't change how suspicious you are…"

Kanna continued to put her arm on her chest, her hand gripped on her shoulder, as she blinked trying to clear away the fog with her other hand.

"I know...take off the helmet. That'll prove things won't it?"

The girl in the helmet quickly looked down as she shook her head as to say she couldn't. Or at least for some reason, opting not to. Riku just sighed as he cleaned and adjusted his glasses once more.

"Well then I guess we're just going to have to believe-"

The girl then quickly shook her hands and head once more, quickly reaching her arms behind her and somehow pulling out a little notepad and a pen, (probably from some secret pocket there) quickly writing down something, which grabbed Riku's attention and stopping his sentence to put his attention back on the girl. Eventually, the girl finished writing and held out the notepad, her fingers clenching on top of it and showing us whatever was written on it.

"I..can't exactly see what's on it with my glasses fogging up...Mokomichi can you read it aloud for us? It's still weird they're not saying anything though..."

I just gave Riku a look and nodded as I walked over to the girl and took a good gander at what the girl had written.

"Suzuki Mayumi. Ultimate...Suit Actress."

Usually, I would stutter when I say things like that. But the fact the girl - I mean, Suzuki wasn't talking, surprisingly made it feel null and void. Kanna on the other hand blinked a bit, seemingly confused.

"Suit what?"

I, surprised, just took a moment of silence to wonder what she was questioning about before Riku spoke up as he cleaned off his glasses once more.

"You're probably more familiar with the term Stunt Double aren't you Kanna?"

Ah so that's what she was confused about. To me, as an actor and all, I've basically blended both terms into my vocabulary by now. Kanna soon nodded as she looked back at the girl.

"I see…so that explains your...outfit...and the helmet I presume."

Riku still looked at the girl with suspicion though.

"Still, it doesn't explain why she won't take it off."

Kanna just touched Riku's shoulder as she tried to convince Riku to keep his suspicions of the girl away.

"I get why you think that but if she's really an Ultimate, she would be part of **Hope's Peak** too right? I'm sure she has her reasons, can you just leave her alone for now?"

Hope's Peak? That's something I hadn't heard in a while...but it seemed Riku knew what it was too. So… for now, I didn't question it. Riku just looked at Kanna and the girl and just sighed, taking a breath and letting off a smile.

"Well, I guess you're right. Now, where did you come from anyway?"

The girl - er, Suzuki, quickly wrote something in her notepad again as I took a quick look.

"Woke up...in a random room. Went to two other weird rooms...before here?"

Ah. So, she seemed to have a similar predicament to us huh? But it's weird...why wouldn't she have come with others like I did with Kanna and Riku? Nonetheless, I just quickly caught a glimpse at the bracelet she had on her wrist. Again, similar to ours. However, although it was generally the same with the needles and the black, it had bright pink stripes instead similar to her outfit (unfortunately). ...I just really don't like bright pink ok...it hurts my eyes. Anyway, before Riku, Kanna, or I got another chance to say anything, a _rrr_ quickly was felt on all of our wristwatches again. And when upon looking at the message, it brought the worst message so far. A simple glaringly bright red countdown, starting from 30 seconds.

And as quickly as the timer started, we heard a '_pss' _sound from...somewhere. In fact, not one '_psss'_ sound but multiple, from all different directions. So, quickly after that, I coughed again. It didn't seem to be from the mist...no….it felt familiar? Oh...it was the same drug that made me fall asleep way earlier wasn't it? But in gas form...IN GAS FORM? We had to get out of here fast. Riku, Kanna, and Suzuki quickly caught on as well, the timer now hitting the 20 second mark. As time passes, we're getting closer to losing our consciousness again. Suzuki quickly seemed to take the lead as she lent out a hand. I looked to Riku and Kanna behind me in which both just gave a nod as I lent out mine, Riku taking it and the same with Kanna. We were coughing again (except Suzuki due to her helmet) as we were basically in a giant line, trying not to lose each other in the thick mist and slowly accumulating gas sedative.

It was pretty hard to run with our hands connected like that but I just kept going where Suzuki seemed to be going, eventually reaching a door, which Suzuki used her legs to bust open and reach inside just as the timer reached 3 seconds. Coming past the door, it was actually way smaller than the room we were at before, seemingly a hallway. However, it was also insanely dark, and I definitely couldn't see at this point. But, from what I can hear, it was also seemingly dripping water from the ceiling as some fell on my hair as well, with me trying to shake it off. At the very least, I could also hear the door close behind us, meaning the gas wouldn't reach us either. Our hands were still also interlocked together, as since we'd all rather not lose each other in the dark hallway here.

My hands were also starting to get clammy again as due to the mist from earlier, me being scared of whatever the hell was happening before this, me being scared that I'm holding hands with something, and me just scared of the hallway itself. As you can see, I stress out easily. I was worried Riku was gonna feel it but as he said nothing, I just took a breath and continued holding on. Suzuki also seemed to eventually move again, seemingly trying to move along the sides of the wall from what I can hear, her latex suit rubbing against the rough wall, which is surprising as the walls before have all been clean and made of metal actually. But all four of us just continued walking slowly, but ever so surely. We had turned at one point but I had no idea how far we had walked at that point either. And then all so suddenly…a bright light appeared letting us all see.

But again, it was a bright light amongst minutes of utter darkness, my eyes hurt like crazy immediately as I moved down to adjust to the bright light. And when I looked up...it was...a door to an...elevator? At least that's what I can assume after looking at the buttons on the side of the door. The area the light covered was small but from what I could see, it was a simple green wall that surrounded the elevator door. The wall besides the one where the door was however was just made up of a rough brown (rocky?) surface, which I didn't know what it exactly was made of. The light was also seemingly coming from on top of the door from a long horizontal yellow light. Now there was also light again, the four of us released our hands and I quickly tried to brush off the sweat on my clammy hands. We just stared at the door for a while in silence before Kanna finally spoke up.

"Why...is there an elevator here? At the end of the hallway no less…"

Both Riku and Suzuki seemed to just shrug and after looking at them do that, I quickly followed up with one as well. Riku then replied.

"Now...again, I have questions for Suzuki here...but we should get in the elevator right? It's not as if we have any other option."

Kanna and I just gave a reluctant nod. Even though I don't particularly trust the elevator, he raises a point. Suzuki then decided to press the up button but it didn't light up...guess it was broken? So the only other option we had, was to press down, in which that actually worked. So as we waited for the elevator to arrive, Riku cleared just his throat and started to ask the questions he had.

"For one Suzuki, how did you even know the door was there?"

Suzuki quickly brought out her notepad and pen again, writing down her thoughts and showed it to us. Riku adjusted his glasses and looked at it.

"You found it exploring before going to us huh. Then why didn't you leave then? Why did you go all the way to us?"

Suzuki then quickly wrote on their notepad once more and showed it to Riku again, which said it aloud once more.

"You came because you heard us coughing? Then why didn't you co-"

Riku quickly stopped himself with that question seeing the helmet Suzuki had on once more and nodded.

"Then that'll be all I need."

Suzuki put a hand to her chest and seemingly took a breath, relieved, as they nodded. And conveniently, the elevator door opened and had reached us.

"Well, we should be heading in I presume."

Kanna slowly walked up to it and entered it, turning around to watch us follow. The rest of us also nodded as we quickly entered inside, the door closing in on us. Inside the elevator, it actually wasn't the cube shape that you would expect but it was actually more of cylindrical shape. The whole thing was still metal though, the side walls having some sort of soundproof material plastered on it and also having side rails to hold onto. The ceiling also seemingly had a vent but looking at it, it was sealed quite shut. You wouldn't be able to open it without a screwdriver, which we all obviously don't have. Turning around to the other side of where we were standing was the wall with the buttons where although there were 8 of them, only 2 of them were actually able to be pushed, as the rest were stuck inside. The floors which usually would've seemingly have been able to be pushed were labeled from F4 to B4, and the two available to us were F3 and F1.

Seeing as having pressed F1 didn't do anything, my guess was that that was the floor we were on. So, I pressed F1 and we started descending. It was a little awkward having the four of us silently stand in the elevator, even sweating a bit myself and I started loving my shirt around to be more comfortable. But, I took a quick gander at everyone's faces. They seemed to be full of worry but also seemingly **hope**...hope to escape. Suzuki seemed to notice me and gave a nod, followed by her silently writing down something on her notepad before showing it to me before putting it away.

"It's going to be ok! So cheer up."

And although I'm not the type to believe in someone that fast, I still felt meaning in her words. So, I took a breath and looked to the other side at the door, and waited until we finally got to F1. I heard a _ding _as to imply we had arrived and the door slowly started to open, all four of us getting ready to leave automatically.

_What may await us on the other side?_

* * *

**[ PERSPECTIVE SCAN INITIATING … 10% … 100%.]**

**( SCAN COMPLETE ...Initiating… )**

Lilja, Fujio and I were at first just talking to each other as Fujio played with his yellow flower. But upon seeing Fujio turn and look left as well as hearing the sound of a door opening that followed, Lilja and I quickly shifted toward our attention to the opening of the door. Lilja was quick to take a step back, upon seeing a peculiar cane come out of a door. Was there an old man that was entering this surprisingly green of a room? We were silent for a while, only the sounds of the water pouring out in the fountain out of the area in the middle of it and of course, the slow tapping of the cane and then the light footsteps that followed. I think a butterfly even landed on my shoulder at some point but even I didn't move, waiting to see who's going to come out of that door.

We all probably anticipated an old man, seeing the cane, but it turned out to be quite different. A young boy came out, probably my age, but shorter than I was and definitely taller than Fujio. In fact, he was almost about as tall at Lilja. And what I focused on quickly the most of course besides his cane of course, was that he was wearing a pair of black shades, which when I got a good glance at him, didn't really seem to fit him? But also yet...does? It's hard to describe. His eyes were what I can guess, is probably a grey? At least that's what I could see to the best of my ability as he was walking sideways into the room. His hair seemed to differ completely from that though, being a dark blue and messy like mine, even with a little curved ahoge that went to the right side of his head. He also had lighter blue streaks in his hair, one that went over his face as well. His skin also seemed to be pretty fair too.

His clothing on the other hand, was actually pretty simple. He appeared to have been wearing a white button up shirt, which although seemed to be fitting a little awkward on him was still covered up by a beige blazer, which helped correct part of that awkwardness. He also was wearing some checkered blue pants and over his blazer, a blue scarf, which this time actually seemed to fit him. Other than that, he was wearing some simple white socks that were covered by some slip-on black shoes. Like I said before, surprisingly simple but overall it just...seemed to suit him somehow.

Now, as we all looked at him, the boy seemed to move around his cane, as he stood still, silently, only taking steps when his cane made a full 180 degree rotation. In fact, I think at one point they even looked at both me, Lilja, and Fujio too but..he didn't even say a word and tilted his head back, moving around his cane. Both Fujio and I gave each other a glare of confusion, with Fujio giving me a shrug right after that. Lilja just looked at us for a while before she finally broke the silence.

"Huh….he's...blind? He's blind!"

Lilja almost let out an exasperated gasp but put her hand over her mouth. I quickly just looked back at the boy. It all makes now huh. How didn't I notice that? Fujio just sat back down again as he heard that and went back to playing with his flower.

"Oh so that's it…"

Fujio just seemed to accept it? How...does he even know what blind means? Well...looks are deceiving I guess. The boy on the other hand quickly seemed to hear what Fujio and Lilja had said as he turned around in our direction to where he had heard Lilja. He didn't seem frazzled though. He just turned around and moved around his head, probably trying to hear what we may say next. There was another moment of silence before the boy spoke up.

"Whoever just spoke…tell me...who are you?"

We both again took a moment of silence. I have no idea why we stayed silent exactly...maybe because of the fact the boy in front of us was blind? It was...weird. But eventually Lilja spoke up again.

"I'm Lilja Linna-Saari, Ultimate Hobby-Horser, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm assuming you're an Ultimate too correct?"

She gave another wam smile...although the boy wouldn't be able to see it sadly...but either way, Fujio quickly went next.

"At your service, I'm Fujio Haiso, Ultimate Paperboy!"

Hey, at least he switched around the order I guess? And then came my turn.

"I'm Ayoishi Sugimoto, Ultimate Chocolatier. I hope you can get a taste of my chocolate at some point."

And almost naturally, I gave a smile like Lilja did. The boy did seem a little surprised to hear me think as he tapped his cane once he heard me but he just nodded as he listened to each one of our introductions.

"Well, I guess I should introduce myself too. I'm Junnosuke Iori, Ultimate Braille Poet."

Fujio gave both me and Lilja a look of confusion.

"Br- Braille?"

How does Fujio know what being blind is but not Braille- well anyway, I didn't really get a time to think much longer as Lilja spoke up, replying to Fujio.

"It's a system of reading and writing. For blind people like Junnosuke here. At least...I think you are right? I hope I'm not wrong...or being rude."

Junnosuke nodded as he took off his shades to show off his eyes, which really did end up being grey, although seemingly a lot more glassy than what usual grey eyes would be. I'm guessing he was trying to prove that he truly was blind. Soon, as we all had a good look, Junnosuke put back on his black shades. And following that, Fujio had replied to what Lilja had said.

"Oh...okie!"

He quickly gave an adorable smile as he quickly went back to playing with his flower before Lilja decided to ask another question to Junnosuke.

"If I may ask, you came from the left door of this room...so did you perhaps also go through two weird rooms like Ayoishi and I did?"

Junnosuke moved his head up in interest hearing Lilja's question.

"I did. So you did too?"

I thought about that for a second. All of our tasks I've done however required at least looking at something so...how did Junnosuke get past those?

"If you don't mind...how did you get through them...since...you can't see and all…"

Junnosuke turned his head to the noise of my voice, interested once more.

"You mean the thing on your wrist didn't automatically play a video...or at least a sound clip?"

I blinked out of surprise as I know I only got messages from my wristwatch and there was never a voice. And speaking of a wristwatch, I looked to Junnosuke's own. It was also fairly the same but this time, the stripes were grey. Then looking at Lilja, she seemed surprised like I was at what Junnosuke said too as she quickly tried to ask a question.

"No we got messages. What did they sound-"

But then all of a sudden, I and actually all of us seemed to quickly have heard some weird flapping sounds...no...several. Several flapping sounds, that seemed to be blowing wind in my face a bit. Junnosuske seemed a bit startled, turning his head around and moving around his cane.

"Is there something behind us?"

Lilja blinked as she said:

"No...the only other thing in this room is the fountain, flowers, and...the butterflies?"

And all of a sudden, Lilja, me and Fujio turned our attention toward the giant horde of yellow butterflies that started flapping towards us. And by horde, I mean hordes. Plural. All three of us quickly looked around at the doors, seeing if any of them were open...somewhere to flee too. But the ones we just came out of conventionally closed up and seemed to have no way to go back in. We're stuck.

"What's going on Lilja?"

Lilja just looked at Junnosuke, panicking a bit as her eyes were enlarged and finally spoke up, remembering that Junnosuke was well...blind.

"Horde...no, Hordes of Butterflies. Coming towards us. We have to move somewhere...anywhere...but all the doors are locked and closed…"

But then conveniently, we heard a _click_, and looking around, a light above a door turned on a light green. The wall around it was also oddly colored a green as well. Looking closely, it wasn't really a door per say...but an elevator?

"There!"

Lilja quickly grabbed Junnosuke's arm as she ran towards the elevator door, pressing the only available button onto the side of it, to go up as indicated by the glowing up, arrow shaped button. Lilja quickly pushed it, waiting for the elevator to arrive as she tapped her feet..somehow similar to a rhythm of a horse dashing in a race. But me realizing what Lilja just did, I took hold of Fujio's hand and dashed toward the elevator door as well, running towards the elevator door as the hordes of butterflies slowly were coming towards us. However, both Junnosuke and Fujio shouted something as they were being pulled to the elevator.

"My cane!"

"My flower!"

Then, looking behind me, I indeed see Fujio's flower and Junnosuke's walking cane behind me. Junnosuske then soon seemed to try to move back to grab the cane as the butterflies continued to head towards us but Lilja pulled him back shaking her head.

"We don't have time for that!"

I looked at Fujio who had a little sad look on his face as he also tried to get his flower but I had to pull him back.

"Didn't you hear Lilja? You can't-"

However, Fujio quickly broke hold of my grasp as he ran towards the cane and the flower, the hordes of butterflies approaching closer. The elevator door soon opened as Lilja continued to pull Junnosuke from trying to grab his cane as she saw the butterflies approaching closer. I almost tried to chase after Fujio but it seemed Lilja quickly pulled me too, not noticing Fujio had gone from my grasp, as all three of us entered the elevator. Junnosuke quickly spoke up again, his face seemingly full of worry and almost...fear.

"B-But my cane!"

Lilja shook her head again as she took a breath.

"You're gonna have to deal with that we don't have time to- Ayoishi! Where's Fujio?"

I took deep breaths as I looked back at Lilja.

"I tried to keep him with me but his flower dropped and I-"

Lilja soon put a hand on my shoulder giving a silent but yet impactful nod.

"He's gonna be ok…"

"But-"

And as I say that, I get cut off by the elevator door trying to close itself. I quickly stressed out and tried to press the open door button on the elevator only to find out there was none. I quickly took a glance outside of the door seeing Fujio running towards me. I was so stressed out I didn't even notice if he was holding anything or not. But yet...he seemed so far away...he's not gonna make it...he's not-

And then, Fujio made a sudden quick sprint with his little legs, being chased by the butterflies and holding tight onto his bag as the door was almost halfway closed before he reached us as he dashed in, hitting his head on the floor. I quickly took a quick look at him, relieved that he made it in as I saw the elevator door closed just in time, hearing all the butterflies hit against it which Junnosuke was just taking breaths out of knowing he didn't have his cane on him. But, I quickly then checked up on Fujio as you know, he had dashed in and hit his head on the floor.

"Fujio are you ok?"

Fujio started silent for a moment, me being scared that he had been knocked unconscious somehow with his fragile child body. But, soon he got up as he rubbed his head, holding back tears from the pain.

"I'm…_sniff_...ok..._sniff_….it hurts a lot… but it's fine."

I just took a sigh of relief, not even caring for whatever he just did, hugging him for a bit. Junnosuke then quickly spoke up again as he continued taking his deep breaths. In reality we were all taking deep breaths but he seems to be having the loudest.

"My...my cane...I need it...or...or-"

Fujio's bag then quickly dropped something out of it. I didn't really notice what it was, but as soon as it dropped, Junnosuke seemed to know what it was and quickly reached for it, grabbed hold of it and took one final deep breath before seemingly calming down.

"My...my cane...it's here…"

I looked at Fujio for a bit, and realized what he had just down again.

"Fujio…your flower…"

Fujio just shook his head as he slowly recovered from hitting his head. At least there was no blood flowing…

"It's ok Ayoishi-San! I may not have my flower but...Junnosuke-San seems happy too, so I'm happy! I just thought since he was using it so much and holding onto it for so long it was important to him...so I grabbed that instead of my flower…"

I just took a breath and stayed silent, patting Fujio's head for his bravery before Junnosuke spoke up.

"...Fujio right? I...I'm very thankful for you. I owe you a lot."

Fujio just gave a warm smile as he gave a giggle.

"You don't owe me anything Junnosuke-San. I wanted to do that because I'm Fujio Haiso, at your service!"

That really was his motto huh. Well, whatever it really is, he seemed happy and was safe and for that, I am happy too. Lilja gave a warm smile before she spoke up.

"I still don't know how you managed to run all the way back in time. Hey! Wanna consider Hobby-Horsing with me?"

Fujio gave a smile as he put two fists on his chest.

"Being a paperboy isn't for nothing you know...but… Really? That sounds cool! I'm still always going to stay a paperboy though."

Lilja just gave another warm smile and followed that up with a giggle.

"Of course! I'm not going to stop you from doing what you love. But, anyway. That's settled then! Once we get out we're gonna have a ride of our life!"

Fujio quickly followed that up with a smile and a nod, making me actually give a smile too. But, now that things have finally calmed down, I finally got a good look at the elevator. It seemed pretty normal in my standards, besides the fact it was circular really. It still had the metal walls thing going on with the buttons near the door and the sometimes usual mattress like material around the walls, although not the ceiling which included a vent. Looking at the buttons, I see eight of them but only two of them that actually seem to be pressable; the buttons being labeled F4-B4 and only F1 and B3 available. Lilja gave me a nod as to say to press one of them so I did. However, pressing B3 didn't seem to do anything, so I ended up pressing F1. And in a couple of seconds, the elevator moved.

I took a good gander at everyone around me at the moment. Fujio seemed to be happy as he seemed to be singing a little song to himself, which just brought a smile to my face. Junnosuke didn't really notice me (obviously) but noticing the elevator seemed to move, he took a breath and moved his cane around to where the door was and faced it, his face now seemingly calm again. And Lilja, she just saw me look at her and gave me a smile, which I quickly requited, doing the same thing. And then finally, I calmed myself down seeing everyone being calm. I took a breath and faced the door as I felt the elevator stop. I looked at everyone put on a smile - **hopeful** to get out. So, I smiled again once more as the door seemed to open, all of us taking our first step.

_This elevator door...it'll be our doorway to our fate._

* * *

**A/N: I thank you all for reading Part 5 of my Prologue! This has...been a year in the making but after such a long time I finally got my groove ands itch to write this thing back again. Anyway, I want to thank _TheRoseShadow21_, _Strawhat Q_, and _Jaylenavy _for writing such wonderful characters and I look forward to writing them from now on! I also want to give thanks to everyone on the DR:OOTW server for helping and encouraging me to get to this point, I don't feel I even have enough words to express my thanks with this author's note so also look at the update info i'm posting right after this as well! So its,**

**Partyboy426, signing off! Have a good rest of your day or night!**


	6. Info: Update & Gratitude

**UPDATE GRATITUDE**

* * *

Hey there! So, to any of my old and new little group of readers, as you can see, I've finally made an update to the prologue pf my poor forgotten SYOC! And somehow - I made it 3-4x longer than any of my previous parts of my prologue too haha. Anyway, if any of you old readers are here, I want to thank you so much for waiting a year on me and you definitely didn't need to. I would also like to inform you that I updated the previous parts of my SYOC's prologue to look and read a little better too, with an inclusion of a name for it! "The (Lab)yrinth of Fates". I also sent DM's to the people that got in on their inclusion in my story too! But anyway, i'll be answering some questions you might have here. Feel free to DM me if you have any others! So, the question and answers are below.

\- Are you going to keep updating this story?

A. Of course! I just got back into the groove and just leaving it alone after this, especially after a YEAR LONG hiatus, i'll feel really bad. So, i'm excited to keep on going!

\- Can I still submit?

A. Yes! YES! I definitely haven't gotten enough apps yet (a silent SYOC wasn't going to attract that many people you know.) So, feel free to DM me your app and i'll take a good looksie!

\- Is there gonna be another long hiatus till the next part?

A. OH lord I hope not! I'll try to get a part out every once a month from now on but no promises! I'll try to get one out earliest I can!

\- Are our older apps still valid?

A. It of course still is, but I can't say if you indeed got in or not!

\- When will be the next update?

A. Like I said, hopefully in a month but no promises except that I definitely won't be taking a whole year on the next part...

(Any other commonly asked questions to me will also be answered here besides in the DM's already of course.)

But besides that, I want to say splendid thank you to all the people on the DR:OOTW Server! They have been such kind and funny people to be around and are a big part of me getting back into writing on my prologue again! So, in order to say a much needed thank you, below are also THEIR SYOC's I want ya'll to check out!

**Danganronpa: Out of This World **\- by _Other Senpai_: Now I want you to be aware this is already closed a long while ago but I would still love for you all to check out! Other Senpai was and is always such a good person to talk to on the server, and the plot's really starting to be interesting and thickening and one of my bois are in there too! Its currently on Chapter 3 and I definitely think its worth a read!

**Danganronpa: The Monsters Within Us** \- by _OceanAstro_: This one is also unfortunately closed but Astro who is and alwats has been such a good person to talk too as well, is working his hardest to produce the next part of their prologue and i've submitted to them as well! They've currently made 3 parts so far and I'd love for you all to read their story and support it!

**Danganronpa: Golden House** \- by_ CandleFire45_: This SYOC on the other hand is open! And although the form is long, that just means that Candle puts so much more effort in and it shows! The prologue at the moment excells in anything i've seen so far and the story's REALLY interesting so check it out and submit if you want to as well! I believe the deadline is in December so you all have plenty of time!

**Danganronpa: The World Beneath Us** \- _Rayy12_: Ray has been an amazing person to talk to and although he only has one part posted on his story, I believe its still open too! I've submitted one of my bois to him as well and I think his writing is just fantastic so I urge you either to app or/and give it a good read, even if its only one part out at the moment!

**Danganronpa: Beyond Broken** \- by_ LynnRowe_: Lynn here is the newest member of our OOTW community and although she doesn't have a character in the story, she is always a delight and wonderful person to talk to! And she has a story too which i've unfortunately yet to read but i'll try to catch up! I believe its already closed however and I think its at 7 parts right now! And knowing Lynn, I know her story would just be beautiful read so check her story out!

Others:

**Danganronpa: Crown of Thorns** \- by_ raindropscyn_: Rain may not be in the OOTW server but she IS in the group chat us writers i've been so lovely to be included in and she has also been such a lovely person to talk to! She even helped me read over part 5 of my prologue! Her story is ALSO closed unfortunately but so far her writing has been beautiful and so interesting to read! I also submitted one of my bois to her as well! She's already published 8 parts to her prologue and it comes weekly so I think you should definitely give it a read!

**Astriferous** \- by _Simplistic Acchan_: They may not be in neither the group chat or OOTW server and may only have one part published but they definitely seemed like such a nice person to talk to through DM's and although her story is closed, i've also submitted one of my girls to them as well! I think the story so far certainly is interesting and I can't wait till the next part comes out and I think you should also give it a read!

**Danganronpa: OOTW Oneshots and Randomness** \- _JessJess1818_: This one isn't a SYOC but if you read through OOTW, give this a read! Jess has certainly made these oneshots so far very fun to read and she was always such a good person to talk to! So, I recommend you read it if you've read OOTW!

* * *

And that's it! So, to end it off I want to give all my gratitude and a big thank you to all of the OOTW Server peeps (even the ones I haven't mentioned) and of course to all my new and old readers that read Part 5 of my prologue! I thank you very much for checking me out and I hope you enjoyed reading it. So, anyway, its

**Partyboy426 signing off, and have a nice day!**


End file.
